


What Really Happened In The Mating Dance

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: After watching Quaxo on his stomach during the Mating dance w/ Electra kind of like "O_o...eh? Quaxo whatra doin'?" I came up w/ this idea. (Kind of a silly fic)
Relationships: John Partridge/Jacob Brent





	What Really Happened In The Mating Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this never happened in a million years. Complete work of fiction. And I'm fully aware that Jake probably acts OOC.

Title: What Really Happened With The Mating Dance  
Author: robingurl  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: Robin0126@aol.com  
Notes: I'm not saying this really happened.  
Disclaimer: Own no one  
Summary: After watching Quaxo on his stomach during the Mating dance w/ Electra kind of like "O_o...eh? Quaxo whatra doin'?" I came up w/ this idea.  
Feedback: Sure just comment!!  
Update: I'm going to make it a little more believable since Jake has been in CATS for like ..four years. o_O. So he's had to encounter the mating dance before. Just not like this.

Mating Dance: What Really Happened  
By Robin Girl

(hahahaha! This is my POV on how the mating dance really went and just why exactly Quaxo was on his stomach instead of his back..:P)

It was after the 'lecture' we'd recieved from Gillian that Jake came over and sat next to me. On the opposite side of the dance room I watched the girls in the cast as they pointed at us Toms choosing who they'd want to 'mate' with. 

I didn't even think about this but Gillian was right. Since this was a video being made for all ages the mating dance had to be strictly male and female. 

After that thought crossed my mind I heard Jake make one of his 'I'm thinking' groans. "John, what does she mean during the mating dance I gotta do something to Electra..?" Jake pawed at me still dressed as Quaxo with an utterly confused look.

"Well you have to um.." I chuckled, "Make kittens."

Jake wrinkled his nose and gave me the most mortified look I've *ever* seen on Jacob Brent. "I got do THAT? Ew, John..why!?!??!"

"I don't know, kid, but I'm thinking of causing some ruckus of a sort and getting ontop of Jenny."

"Why not Bomba..?" 

"Cos Karl's got dibs on her."

"How.?"

"You dont ask, kitten. Besides, you've been in CATS for awhile, do they not mate during the Broadway version?" I raised my eye brows with interest as he glanced at me turning bright red. 

"We do...but. Well..um. I've never done it with a girl before." 

"Never? They actually let you get away with gay sex in the Broadway Version?" He nodded at me slowly and I grumbled falling back agaisnt the wall sliding down beside him. "That's it. I want to file a complaint. We're getting gypped over here in London."

"Either way," He pouted and laid his head on my lap. "I really don't want to do this with her."

"You don't have a choice, Jakie."

"So do it with me, John!" He pleaded. 

"If only it were that easy.." I muttered pulling him into my lap. "The main problem with that would be I couldn't stop myself."

"So?"

"So? Kid, there are CHILDREN watching this musical. What part of London is gypping us didn't you get? Here in West End we're strictly made to mate with girls. Sometimes we get lucky but otherwise, kid, we're stuck."

"But a Tom and a Queen are making kittens why can't two Toms?" 

Jake was obviously missing the point by a land slide. "Look, Jacob, they don't *acutally* make kittens, it's all make believe...you just got to make believe you're making kittens with Electra."

"Oh they make you pretend? Wow wonder what it'd be like to pretend in New York?" This phrase required an explanation. I actually sat up straight nearly knocking him off my lap. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well in Broadway, after the mating dance is Griz and then intermission right?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "So. Um. Most of the guys take each other to the back and finish. I've never done it- 'cause well you were my first but I've heard and seen it." 

I couldn't help myself. I just started to out right laugh and I couldn't stop either. Finally after a few minutes I regained composure and we sat there for a good while before I noticed Jake was blushing. "What is it, Kitten?" 

Jake blushed a deeper red and I could see it through his make up. He didn't answer me at first so I had to prod him again. "What is it Jakie..?"

"John.." He whispered clearly embarrassed. "How..What..How do..What do I do...to her..?"

"Um..er..." Now I was embarrassed. "Well...er ..let her lead.."

"John I'm not so gay that I know that girls *don't* lead." He hissed. He crossed his arms cutely and pouted up at me. I kissed the pout and snickered in his ear. "Stop laughing. It's not funny. I actually fell asleep during that sex class at school."

"Well unless you want a quick biology lesson that Gillian is giving over on the side.." I motioned to the left where a handful of the Toms were over there watching Gillian with wide eyes. The girls were hovering and giggling when ever they looked terrified.

"Like what?"

"Like where things are on a girls body..how to know if you're going to far...I went last year.."

Jake made another mortifed face. "Whaat?! Ew! No! Electra can lead for that! Gross."

"That's my good kitten."

*~*

During the Jellicle Ball I sat up slightly to look and check on Jake. So far so good. Electra was pawing him in the right direction. Just slightly off the camera. Poor kid looked so confused.

I had warned Leah off the side right before we started. I told her that Jake knew absolutely nothign on what he was supposed to do and to just let him lay there and she do all the moves. It was up to her.

She had given me the strangest look but nodded and Rosie told her how innocent Jake was. That he had just started to get sexual with me. I think it boggled the poor girls mind.

I came back to the real time when the Toms started to hiss at me quietly. "John..John."

"What?" I hissed back softly keeping my eye on the camera and my hands on Jenny's shoulders.

"Jake. Look at him." They kept hissing.

I looked over and saw Jake was crawling towards the middle and laid on his stomach. Electra looked confused. I slapped my face loudly and let it slide down my features stretchign them as I groaned loudly. I had told him everything but *THAT*. I watched hoping Leah would fix it. And thankfully she did. God...this kid..was just..God.

*~* 

After the dance during our break Jake came running over to me looking petrified. He grabbed my hands and held them tight then wrapped them around his body. "Wooah kitten, what's wrong? Everything alright?" I knelt down and snuggled with him for a few moments laying his head agaisnt my fluffy chest hoping to calm that beating hard of his. What had happened?

"John..girls are scary."

"Why Jake..?"

"They don't..have..well..they don't have *that*..down there.."

"Jake..?" I started to chuckle. "Of course they don't. Thats how the puzzel works, kitten. Wow you weren't kidding when you told me that you kipped out during the sex ed class in grade school. How long have you been in dance again?"

He raised his eye brows and I could see him counting. "To many years to count. But geez I've never really had to DANCE with a GIRL like THAT before." He argued pawing at me. 

"Ok," I sighed into his black wig. I leaned down and kissed his neck. "Tell Tugger what happened." I felt like I was hearing about Mistoffelees' first Jellicle Ball.

"Leah turned me over and hissed at me then grinded her self in me and ew she didn't have anything all smooth..and..gross..." He went silent laying his head back in my chest. I stroked his face for a few moments then he lifted his head again. "Hey John it must be easier for them to dance though..no dancer belt."

I laughed again. "Of course it is...silly kitten. Just know from now on, be on your back. Cos with a girl, sweetie, you're in charge. You are what makes the kitten.."

"I'm the John?"

"Yes, you're the John."

"Gross. I'd rather be the Jake..I don't like making kittens with girls.."

"You keep thinking that, Jakie, that is a very good thought." I bent my head and lifted his chin. Our lips met and he purred in my mouth. "Besides," I whispered, "I'd rather make the beautiful mix of Tugger and Misto kittens.."

He blushed and hugged me. I stood up and carried him out heading to our dressing room to finish some 'business'.

End


End file.
